


PV Past

by Karaifan6



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Abusive Parents, Dark Past, M/M, Origin Story, Venomous has a tail, Voxman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: When Professor Venomous gets a letter from someone from his past, he starts to sleep walk until Boxman, KO, Gar, Fink, and Carol stops him and begs the villain to talk about what's bothering him.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Letter

It has been 6 months since boxman had forgiven Professor Venomous. He even allowed the professor and Fink to move back in with him at Boxmore. Things have been better than ever. It was a crisp fall afternoon when Potato the Mail Rabbit came to Voxmore. “Thank you, hero trash,” Boxman said before the mail from her and slamming the door on her. He made his way into the living room and passed out the mail. “Okay, Darrell you got Cowboy Weekly, Ernesto you got Top Hat Weekly, Shannon your anime magazine that I don’t understand, Jethro those tap-dancing shoes you begged me to order, Mikayla a yarn ball from your yarn of the month club this month’s color: purple, Raymond your X-Sport magazine, Fink letter from your juvie pen pal,” he said as handed out the items to them. He had only one letter left, he saw that it was addressed to Professor Venomous. “And PV?” he asked the lavender who was sitting on the couch and drinking a cup of water. “You got a handwritten letter from the prison planet Megatrap,” he explained before Venomous spat his drink in the cyborg’s face in surprise.  
He took the letter and sat there with a look of pure fear and dread on his face. All he could hear was a high pitch ringing in his ear. “Boss, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Fink asked while worriedly shaking his leg.  
Venomous got up and grabbed his lab coat. “I will be out for a while. I just need to be alone,” he said in a disconcerting voice before leaving the building. He got in the car and drove to the local volcano. He hiked up to submit and threw the letter in the lava. “I may have broken one promise, but I will never break this one,” he said before hiking back down. He arrived back at the car.  
Before he started driving he heard a hauntingly familiar voice coming from behind his seat. He turned his head and saw none other than Shadowy Figure sitting in the middle seat of his car. “Hey, there Venny, long time no see,” he said in chilling laughter. “How have we been since got back together with that oaf of a villain?”  
Venomous was shaking. “How are you here? TKO killed you,” he said in an almost fearful tone. Venomous couldn’t believe he was actually talking with his alter ego who caused him so much grief and harm to Fink and everyone he cared about.  
Shadowy let out an evil chuckle. “You know that I’m part of your DNA, and you call ourselves a bioengineer. I guess Boxman’s stupidity is rubbing off on you.”  
Venomous turned back to the front and started gripping the steering wheel. “Don’t talk about the man I love like that. I need to get back before they start to worry,” he said before starting the car and driving back to Voxmore.  
“Like you care if they worry about us, you didn’t care if they worried for us when we made that deal to become Shadowy Venomous,” Shadowy said.  
Venomous started to slump. “They aren’t worried about us, they’re worried about me,” he explained. It was 10:30 at night when he arrived back at Voxmore. “I’m not you anymore, so leave me alone,” he said before getting out of the car.  
“Whatever you say,” Shadowy said before vanishing. “Kenneth,” his voice whispered in Venomous’s ear, making him stop in his tracks.  
He shook it off and went back in. He noticed that Fink was asleep in her grey pajamas curled up on the couch. He scooped her up in his arms, gently not to wake her. He took her to Darrell’s and her room and tucked her in. He just stood there for a minute watching her sleep. “I promise that I will never become that monster again,” he said in her ear before kissing her forehead and leaving the room. He made his way to his and Boxman’s room and that Boxman was sitting at the foot of their bed in his black pajamas with his arm folded. “I own an explanation to where I was, don’t I?” he asked. Boxman nodded. “That letter was from who i never wanted to hear from again. I didn’t want to involve you or the kids so I dealt with it myself.”  
Boxman sighed. “Leonardo Blastson, if you want to talk about that stuff you can ask me. I am going to be there whether you like it or not. We don’t want you to go Shadowy again now do we?” he giggled before giving him a kiss on the cheek and they went to bed. At about the stroke of three, Venomous turned into Shadow while he was asleep and left the building while everyone was sleeping.


	2. Sleepwalking and The Truth

The intruder alarm went off at the Glorb Tree and Gar, KO, and Carol burst into the sanctuary. “Okay, who’s here?” KO asked in an echo. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was none other than Shadowy Figure with a container of glorbs in hand. “Mommy, permission to swear?” he asked. Carol nodded. “What the hell? TKO killed you.”  
Shadowy said nothing. He only let out a snore. “What the heck? Is he pretending to be asleep so he doesn’t get in trouble for this?” Gar said before walking forward to the trenchcoat-wearing villain.  
“Hmm, no, trust me, I know his snore and that is it. We should probably get Boxman and tell him what’s going on,” Carol said before taking out her phone. “Good thing we exchanged our number when KO first stayed over at Boxmore,” she explained before diel the cyborg’s number.  
Back at Boxmore  
Boxman was awoken by the ring of his phone. He checked the caller id. “Yeah, Carol?” he asked in a loopy tone.  
“Llewellyn, can you explain why Venomous is here in the glorb sanctuary and in his Shadowy Figure form and sleepwalking?” her voice came from the speakerphone.  
“Carol, Venomous is right here in bed with me,” he said as he turned his head and saw that his partner wasn’t there. “Oh crap, I’ll be right. I just need to wake up Fink and we’ll meet you in the bodega,” he said before hanging up.’  
10 minutes later…  
Fink ran into the bodega and saw that Shadowy Figure was in a chair tied up. “He really is back. How is this even possible?” she said while she trembled. She walked closer and touched his knee. “Boss? Are you in there?” she asked as she lightly shook his leg.  
Shadowy started to groan. As soon as he opened his eyes he turned back into Venomous. “What’s going on? Why am I tied up and at the bodega?” he asked in a tired groan. He noticed that all had looks of dread on their faces. “Oh crap, it happened, didn’t it? What did I do? Who did I hurt?” he asked in fear.  
KO came forward. “Shadowy was sleepstealing glorbs. You were both asleep at the same time. You didn’t hurt anyone. You didn’t resist being tied up,” he answered.  
Venomous sighed in relief. “Thank Cob. Can you untie me now?” he asked.  
Gar shook his head. “Not until we’re sure you’re not Shadowy Figure pretending Venomous, we are not taking any chances. Good thing I just got a shipment of truth suckers pop in,” he said before walking to the counter and got one of the suckers. “Here, it’s cherry flavored,” he said after unwrapping the candy and shoving it in the former hero’s mouth.  
After a minute of candy sucking, they were ready to ask PV some questions. “Okay, me first. Boss, why do you love Boxman?” Fink asked.  
Venomous sighed. “It’s because he’s everything I’m not; sweet, loyal, strong, not afraid of being without superpowers, and he’s a better father to you and the bots than I ever have been or ever will be. That’s why if I die when you are still young, Boxman is your godfather, Fink. Because you are more than just my best minion. You are more than a daughter to me than just an employee. I love you,” he said before almost breaking down in tears. Fink smiled and untied him and gave him a hug. He hugged back as tight as he could. “Plus his feathers are so soft.”  
The others were shedding tears as well, even Carol. “Now, what was in that letter you got this morning?” Boxman asked while blushing.  
Venomous let go of Fink and sighed. “It was from my father, he is a prisoner on Megatrap, only the worse of the worse villains are sent there. His name is,” he hesitated. “Gerald Killson.”  
Gar and Carol gasped in fear. “Then you must be his son who escaped the night he was arrested for the murder of his wife,” Carol asked.  
Venomous nodded in shame. “Yes, my real name is Kenneth Killson and it’s time to for what happened that awful night to be told.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter That Night  
> Venomous tells about his childhood.


End file.
